


After School Breeding Lessons

by StarlightBellona



Series: SwanQueen Roleplay Explorations [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Cheerleaders, Clothed Sex, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent Fantasy, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Filthy, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Emma Swan, Hair-pulling, Mating Cycles/In Heat, My First Work in This Fandom, Ownership, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Teaching, Vaginal Sex, Virginity Roleplay, innocence kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightBellona/pseuds/StarlightBellona
Summary: For Regina's birthday, Emma agrees to play out one of her fantasies: Regina is a rude, class-skipping but sexually naïve cheerleader that needs to be taught a breeding lesson by her biology teacher during detention.





	After School Breeding Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> My first Once Upon a Time fic! I love this pairing. I enjoyed writing this trashy teacher-student roleplay scene, but I'm always looking to improve my smut writing.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and feel free to let me know what you think!

Emma’s cock ached so much it hurt. She gulped, trying to mentally prepare herself, to get into character. She was unbelievably turned on just thinking about Regina’s rather specific roleplay scenario. Even though this was Regina’s fantasy they were about to play out rather than her own, Emma’s heart thumped hard in her chest.

Regina would be the mean but innocently naïve cheerleader captain that had somehow never had sex and knew nothing about it. Emma would be her biology teacher. Little miss Regina was a bad student, always skipping class. She would need to be taught a lesson. And Regina had stressed that in particular, she needed to be bred like a bitch in heat that didn’t understand her own body’s desires.

Emma was dizzy with lust just thinking about it, but she fought the urge to grab Regina and fuck her senseless on the spot here in the hallway of their house—she’d promised this wish fulfillment to Regina for her birthday. She could do this. And truly, she knew it was going to be fucking fantastic, playing out this kind of fantasy.

“Are you ready?” Emma asked, staring unblinkingly into Regina’s lovely dark eyes.

Regina nodded, smiling, but with the slightest tremble to her lips. Her hair was done up into cute pigtails, and the way they bounced when she nodded made Emma swoon. “Yes, and thank you, Emma. I love you,” she said, tears of joy welling up in her eyes.

“I love you, too,” Emma said. She nodded toward the door. They were in Regina’s house, right outside her bedroom. “I’ll go into your study—our makeshift classroom. Come in when you’ve prepared yourself, and we’ll begin your lesson.” A safeword had been established, though she doubted it would be necessary given how much Regina wanted this. Regina had asked her up front not to go easy on her.

Regina’s eyes lit up and she nodded, smoothing her cheerleader miniskirt as she opened the door for Emma. She walked in and glanced back at Regina, who nodded as she closed the door, mouthing another thank you that Emma almost missed due to staring at her ass and thighs. Emma thought Regina looked both excited and nervous in equal measure.

Emma walked toward Regina’s large desk, which faced the door. “My, my, you really went all out for this,” she said to herself as she looked around the room.

A nameplate read Mrs. Emma Swan on the large desk. A few other basic school supplies were placed neatly on the desk, as well—a ruler, a pencil, a marker, and a notebook. She’d definitely be keeping the nameplate—just in case. A shelf off to the side had a microscope, some flasks, and petri dishes. And, perhaps most interestingly, a student desk sat in the middle of the room, facing the teacher’s desk.

Emma thought about bending Regina over the student desk and fucking her hard as she hurried herself to her own teacher’s desk and sat, awaiting Regina’s entrance. She looked down at her outfit, reminding herself to get in character. Be stern, and fed up with Regina’s antics.

She wore a tight black three piece skirt suit with a white blouse and black pantyhose. High heels and her thick black framed glasses completed the outfit—well, and underneath it all, brand new expensive lace panties and a bra. Everything was exactly to Regina’s specifications, and Emma felt sexy as hell wearing it all for her. 

After a few more minutes of pondering and trying not to rub her cock through her skirt, the door swung open, loudly ramming into the doorstop.

“You’re late,” Emma said, pointing up at a clock above the door. 3:43, it said. Funny, it was actually around 7:30 in the evening—Regina had really worked hard at setting everything up, almost making Emma smile. “And who taught you such terrible manners? Don’t go swinging doors open like you own the place!” She grabbed the ruler off the desk and pointed it at Regina. “Now sit and be quiet. Your detention is still going to last the full thirty minutes, even if you’re thirteen minutes late.”

“Whatever… bitch,” Regina said under her breath—but easily loud enough to be heard.

“Excuse me, Regina?” Emma asked in an angry tone, standing from her desk.

“Nothing. Detention is such a waste of time. I shouldn’t even be here. I’m the cheerleader captain! I have better things to do, more important things! High school should be fun, not full of boring crap like biology and detention!” She pouted her lips and crossed her arms, standing beside the student desk.

Emma walked around her desk and stood inches from Regina, getting right up in her face. “You are here because you keep skipping class. Being a cheerleader doesn’t exempt you from attending like everyone else has to. I don’t care if you’re the captain—I wouldn’t care if you were the student council president. If your test scores weren’t so terrible, it might be a different story. Now sit.”

Regina scoffed, turning her head to the side, but refused to budge.

“I said, sit!” Emma shouted, pointing to the chair.

“Make me,” Regina huffed. She tapped her foot, a bored look on her face.

“You don’t think I will?” Emma asked angrily, embracing her character, letting the annoyance and anger fuel her further.

“You’re just a fucking biology teacher. Nobody gives a shit about you or anything you have to say.” Regina finally looked at Emma once again, a smirk crossing her lips.

What a smug bitch this cheerleader character of hers was! She eyed Regina up and down—by goodness, her cock really wanted to escape from her tight skirt as she looked at Regina’s chest.

“It looks like someone’s going to have to put you in your place. You think you’re hot shit, little missy, but you’re just a vapid piece of ass.” Emma smiled, putting on her own smug appearance as she crossed her arms. “Now. Sit. This is the last time I’ll tell you. Then, you’ll see just how willing I am to force you.”

Regina’s jaw dropped and her eyes went wide, but it didn’t last. She turned her head again and spat on the floor. “This is stupid. I’m out of here,” she said, and she turned, pigtails teasing Emma as she began to quickly walk to the door.

Emma had to think fast—she moved like lightning to catch up and grab Regina by the pigtails, one in each hand.

“Ow! What the fuck?” Regina shouted. “Let go of me!”

“No, I don’t think I will. You owe me one hour of detention and you’re going to give it to me!” Emma started dragging her by the hair toward the desk in the middle of the room.

“What the hell? You can’t do this!” Regina shouted, squirming and flailing but doing a terrible job at freeing herself from Emma’s grip.

Emma threw her onto the edge of the desk, so her upper torso was flat against it with her feet still on the ground. Her ass was practically begging for a spanking, so Emma gave her one. She lifted Regina’s skirt and smacked her hard on the rump, making her cheek go red from the impact.

Regina yelped in shock. “Hey! What do you think you’re doing? You’ll never get away with this!”

Emma smiled as she rubbed Regina’s asscheeks. “If you don’t shut up, I’ll spank you again. Bad girls like you deserve to be punished like this.”

“But I—” Regina began. Emma smacked her hard across the other cheek, cutting her off.

“I said, shut up! Nod if you’re ready to start being a good girl for once in your shallow little life!” Emma shouted as she reared her hands, ready to smack that hot ass again if needed.

Regina shivered for a few moments, then she nodded in affirmation. It took every bit of Emma’s willpower not to rip her panties off and fuck her into the desk until they both came.

“Now that wasn’t too hard, was it?”

Regina turned her head, facing back toward Emma, and smiled. Fuck if she wasn’t cute as hell, despite being a completely obnoxious bitch. Emma was momentarily surprised at herself with just how easy falling into character like this was, but it wasn’t hard with Regina dressed up and acting like this.

“You have no idea what kind of trouble you’re getting yourself into,” Regina said.

“Oh, I think I do,” Emma said calmly, eyeing up and down the girl’s body. Regina in a two piece cheerleader outfit was just unbearably fucking hot. “In fact, I think I know exactly what I’m going to get into. That tight little pussy of yours!” Emma barked a laugh and started taking her clothes off as Regina stared on in wide-eyed astonishment.

“Wh-what do you mean!?” Regina screamed. “What are you going to do to me!? Why are you undressing?”

“Surely a hot slut like you knows all about fucking, right?” She gazed at Regina as she finished undressing, leaving only her bra and glasses on, feeling very relieved for her cock to be unleashed. Regina was staring back at her, still bent over the desk, and both pairs of cheeks were now a deep red, with her mouth wide open in silence. “You’ve had sex before, right?”

“Shut up! Why w-would I do something like that?” Regina stammered. Being flustered like this only turned Emma on even more. Her desires grew, and new, tantalizing ideas popped into her head as she considered the possibilities of how to make things play out from here.

So cheerleader Regina had never been taken. Emma would claim her as her own, then. And if she was a good enough girl, Emma would breed her—Regina’s suddenly naïve attitude made Emma feel confident she could have this hot virgin doing anything she told her to do.

“I’ll tell you what, Regina. I’m going to show you why people fuck, and you’re going to like it. I’ll show you the pleasures of sex as I breed you like the bitch you were born to be. Though you may not realize it yet, you belong to me, and only me.” Emma gripped her cock as she stood behind Regina, showing her just how long and thick it was as she peered back at Emma. Just the thought of stuffing Regina’s tight frame full of her dick made her tip wet with precum.

Regina yelped as Emma pressed her wet head against one of her sensitive red buttcheeks. “Wh-why is it wet like that!?” she asked, eyes wide and forehead wrinkled in confusion. Fuck, she really didn’t know anything about sex, did she? Well, she’d know soon enough.

“Count yourself lucky,” Emma said. “I only get this hard and wet for bitches as hot as you.” Regina somehow managed to become even more red as the hint of a smile came over her features. “So really, what do you actually know about sex?”

“I, um… I know it’s for grown-ups.” Regina closed her eyes, casting her head to the side.

Emma laughed heartily, flabbergasted that a sexy, mean, stuck-up cheerleader like her had somehow been so sheltered from sex that she knew nothing. “Well, you think you’re hot shit. Surely you consider yourself all grown up, right?” Emma stepped back and circled around the table. Regina’s gaze followed her around, eyes transfixed on Emma’s large cock.

“Of course I am!” Regina said, defiance in her eyes.

“Then it’s time you act like one, yes? Get up and sit on that hot little ass of yours at your desk. It’s time for a lesson.”

Regina got up and sat down in the chair, scooting it in as she scowled, refusing to meet Emma’s gaze.

“Quiz time. How do two people have sex?” Emma asked as she stood right in front of Regina’s desk. She waved her cock around, bringing Regina’s wide eyes to it.

“They, you know… kiss… and stuff?” Regina frowned, looking at the cock and fidgeting with her nails.

“They kiss… and stuff? That’s it? Kissing isn’t even a required part of sex, though it can be fun. You knew that, right?”

Regina slowly shook her head side to side, lips pouting like a sexy little bitch. A look of shame came over her features. Fuck, Emma would get to teach her everything, then. She grinned in excitement at getting to train a naïve girl like this however she wanted.

“Don’t sweat it, then. I’m a biology teacher. Nobody’s expected to know everything—that’s what teachers are for. I’m here to teach you all you’ll ever need to know about sex. And believe me, sex is more fun than you can possibly imagine. Would you like to learn?” Emma asked, holding her cock pointed upwards for Regina to admire.

“Well… maybe… I do hate feeling left out, especially if it’s something fun. Is it really as fun as my cheerleader friends say?” Her eyes lit up. Too fucking cute.

“Oh yes, Regina. Sex is loads of fun. I’ll make sure you’re taken care of, and you’ll make sure I get what I need from you, too. It’s something we can do, every single day, multiple times a day. You’ll be staying after school just for fun, whether or not you have detention. And the best part? Sex feels amazing every single time. You’ll love being all mine.”

Regina wiggled in excitement, smiling broadly as she stared up at Emma. “Okay, teach me! I want to have fun every day like that!”

Emma nodded. “Then let’s get started! Just make sure you don’t speak unless I tell you to. Remember, you’re an adult, so act like one. We need to make sure things stay on track in our little lesson, so you can have all the fun in the world when you’re ready for it. Got it?”

“Okay!” Regina said, smiling and nodding with enthusiasm.

Emma chuckled, and Regina joined in on the laughter, full of anticipation as she was. She had some gone from being a completely reprehensible bitch to being an obedient cockslut, just like that. But who could blame her with such a thick cock in front of her needy face? “Now see this here?” She waved her cock around in front of Regina. “This is a cock, and in a few minutes, I’m going to claim your pussy with it. I’ll slide my cock into your pussy, and it’ll feel super good for both of us. I’ll thrust it in and out over and over, and the more I do that, the better it feels. Eventually, it’ll feel so good and you’ll be having so much fun that you’ll just scream and scream for joy. Are you ready to lose your virginity?”

Regina nodded, but with a bit of hesitation. “Yes, but… how is that huge thing going to fit inside my pussy?” Her eyes went wide, likely from imagining it stretching out her insides.

“Oh don’t you worry about that. Your pussy was made to be fucked by my cock. Even though it looks way too big for your lovely, petite body, your pussy knows who it belongs to and it’ll stretch out just enough for me to fit it in there. It’ll feel so good you’ll want to do everything in your power to make it last forever—but don’t worry, because I’ll be fucking you every day from now on. I bet you can’t wait, right?”

Regina squirmed around, nodding, and she even moaned a little. Fuck, Emma couldn’t wait to get started—but she wanted to make sure this cheerleader understood her place.

“Good girl. Who knew you’d be such a willing bitch? I’m proud of you,” Emma said, nodding in approval. Regina smiled, staring at Emma’s cock, following its every movement. Fuck, she couldn’t wait anymore—she needed to get inside this girl, to make her scream. “I’ll explain the rest after we get started. Now stand up and bend over your desk like when I spanked you.”

“But—”

“No talking back! Do as I tell you, when I tell you, or there will be consequences.” Emma did a mock spanking motion in the air as a reminder of what she meant.

Regina blushed and nodded as she got up from her little desk and got into position as commanded.

“Good girl. If you’re especially good, I’ll bring you to my desk so you can experience another angle inside that needy little cunt of yours. There are many different positions for fucking, each one with their own delights. Now, just relax… you’re in good hands. A teacher always takes care of her behaving students.”

Emma flipped Regina’s skirt up and massaged her rump, soothing it and making Regina quietly moan. Her panties were already soaked through, tantalizing Emma to get started. She grabbed the panties and pulled them all the way down to Regina’s feet, licking her thighs as she did so.

“Ah… that feels… good, Mrs. Swan,” Regina said through her cute moans.

“Just you wait. I’m about to shove my cock into you, my little slut. Once I do, there’s no turning back. You’ll be my woman, and mine alone. Nobody else will ever get to fuck you. Now beg me for it—if you think you somehow deserve this kind of privilege.” Emma rubbed her cock up and down Regina’s sopping wet slit, her dick so needy for this virgin pussy that it hurt to hold back so much.

“Oh! Wow, that feels… mmm—fuck, Mrs. Swan. My whole body is tingling!” Regina cried, moaning louder as Emma rubbed her clit with the tip of her cock. “Please, Mrs. Swan… I promise I’ll be a good student. I’ll show up to class every day, and you can help me study biology after class once everyone else has gone home. I’m so—oh, fuck!” She gasped as Emma pressed forward, just enough to begin stretching her pussy without entering.

“Go on. If you want my cock to give you the time of your life, I must know that you’re devoted to learning—and to me. Are you really ready for this kind of loyalty?” Emma pulled back, holding her cock just shy of Regina’s tight pussy.

“Yes! Oh fuck, Mrs. Swan, please—I need this. I belong to only you. I’ll do anything you say!” Regina squirmed, rubbing her thighs together as she begged. “Please teach me, Mrs. Swan!”

“Then scream for me!” Emma shouted as she slammed her hips forward, thrusting her cock all the way into Regina’s tight tunnel in one powerful motion and bashing into her cervix like a battering ram.

Regina screamed loud, and her cries only escalated as Emma pulled back and slammed forward again, then again. Her pussy was unbelievably tight, clamping down around her cock with so much resistance she struggled to hold onto the massive load of cum just waiting to fill this hot cheerleader slut of hers.

“Oh—fuck! You weren’t lying! This is such a tight virgin cunt!” Emma moaned and grunted as she powered into Regina from behind, smashing into her deepest reaches as hard as she could. Regina still screamed, music to Emma’s ears.

“Mrs. Swan! It feels so huge inside me! I can hardly—ah! I don’t know if I can handle it!” Regina moaned as her walls stretched around Emma’s thick cock. Emma didn’t let up at all, drilling her just like she deserved to be fucked.

“You’re being such an obedient little bitch, I think you’ve earned another position!” Emma suddenly pulled out right as she felt her cock about to erupt, making Regina whimper as Emma grabbed her and hauled her to her feet. She scooped up Regina, cradling her in her arms. Their eyes briefly met, and Emma was happy to see a look of horny excitement permeating Regina’s features. Emma carried her over to her much larger teacher’s desk and sat her ass down at the edge, then laid her on her back.

“And now, it’s time for one of the most important lessons of your life,” Emma said, bringing her cock back to Regina’s entrance.

“Teach me, Mrs. Swan!” Regina cried out as she arched her back, hungry for more cock. Emma got into position, standing in front of Regina as she laid there on her back atop the desk.

“Spread your legs like a good girl,” Emma whispered. Regina complied immediately, earning a smile from Emma. “That’s my good little bitch. I’m sure I’ve already made this clear, but I’m not going easy on you, okay? That wouldn’t be nearly as fun or educational for you. It may be difficult to handle, but surely you can do your best, right?”

Emma went right at it, shoving her way into Regina once again and making her scream. “Good girl! Always remember the feeling of my cock claiming your tight pussy! This is what you were born for!”

“Yes! I’ve never felt so good before! I was born to be fucked by you, Mrs. Swan!”

“You’re such a slut for me, Regina. Your pussy is so wet and tight because it belongs to me, and it craves more than anything in the world for me to fuck you senseless for the rest of your life!” Emma moaned as she drilled her obedient student into the desk, fucking some lessons into her that she needed to learn.

“Oh fuck, Mrs. Swan! I’m going to—I—I’m about to explode!” Regina cried out, nearly incomprehensible as her body rocked back and forth from the harsh pounding her pussy was being treated to.

“Embrace it like the good little bitch in heat you are! Surrender to every last bit of joy my cock is gifting you! I’m going to fill your womb with my seed now, Regina! This bliss you feel is so perfect because your body wants nothing more than for me to breed you!” Emma’s pleasure mounted all too quickly as she thrusted hard and fast—getting into character like this and seeing Regina like this was just too much for her cock. She grabbed Regina’s chest, squeezing her breasts through her sexy cheerleader top as her cock threatened to explode at any moment.

“Breed me, Mrs. Swan! I’m yours forever! I—love—you!” Regina screamed at the top of her lungs as her slick walls tightened around Emma so that she could barely shove it all the way in anymore, but she put her weight into her motions and thrusted a few final times, overcome with ecstasy as her cock rammed into her student’s cervix. She held it there, staring down at Regina’s quaking body as she came at last. She moaned as pleasure shot out from her cock, spasming as it shot load after load of thick cum right into Regina’s womb.

As her cock slowed, Emma managed to speak again. “Fuck, you’re such a good student now, Regina. Never forget who you belong to.”

“You, Mrs. Swan… only you….” Regina whimpered as her body relaxed, little gasps escaping her lips as Emma’s cock twitched a final few times.

“You know, I know it’s your birthday today. I trust giving you this exciting new experience was the perfect present. Just remember to be on time for detention tomorrow, and with enough after school lessons like this, we’ll have you at the top of your class in no time.” Emma pulled out and slowly dressed, never once taking her eyes off of Regina’s contented smile. “Now put those panties on and go home. I’ve got dinner plans, and you won’t make me late to them if you know what’s good for you.” She pulled Regina up off the desk by her shoulders and kissed her, a long, playful kiss of dancing tongues and giggling girls.

“I love you, Mrs. Swan,” Regina said as they finished kissing.

“I love you, too, my good little cumdrunk cheerleader.” Emma smiled and Regina laughed. “Now let’s go get some dinner—I’m starving, and I’ve made reservations for two.”


End file.
